


Scourge of Retribution

by tropicalgolds



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Three-way Relationship, a new palace, based on p5r, kind of, not the typical romance, original female character is part of the phantom thieves, typical love triangle, you - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgolds/pseuds/tropicalgolds
Summary: Antoinette Gomez's heart is cold, coalesced with valor and wrath. She is set to pick up on her grandparents' business situated in Japan. Planning to look into their sudden death or rather alleged "murder." At least that's what she suspected it to be.Little did she know that a particular Phantom Thief and an Ace Detective would steer her way closer to the truth and, at the same time, have an immense impact on her life.Sometimes in this wretched life, the people closest to you, the people you have loved the most, are the ones to deceive you in the end. And sometimes, a little payback for them wouldn't hurt. Or so, that's what Antoinette has rendered as her judgment.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_**[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626601?view_adult=true) ** _

_**Antoinette Gomez - Five of Swords** _

* * *

"Ms. Gomez. Are you certain you're ready to move to Japan to accomplish your studies and carrying over your Grandparents' business? It seems you have not quite garnered a substantial amount of knowledge on the matter." Percival questioned as he assisted me with my luggage.

Percival has been showing skepticism on the matter, starting from the day I revealed my plans. I don't blame him. Since I don't have the expertise in managing anything that goes with business, corporations, and such. And, I'm also currently majoring in Psychology, even I am doubting myself right now. Oh, Percival. I don't have time for this.

"Yes, Percival. I have to. They are my only family, and I owe it to them." sighing exasperatedly. My Lola and my Lolo. Indeed. They were the only family I had left. I have to do it. For them. Since they were the only ones who gave a fuck about me. And made me who I am today.

Heading over to the entrance of Ninoy Aquino International Airport. It's quite chilly. Knowing Manila, the weather gets hot as fuck. While checking for my luggage, passport, and tickets, I noticed Percival looking at me with an unreadable expression. I then threw Percival a look.

"Oh Percival, I can handle this, okay? Don't worry. I can be professional when I want to, and I can take care of myself. And besides, I have Muhen with me. He could show me around in Japan and teach me how to speak Japanese as well. " I went over to him and threw my hands on both of his shoulders, trying to shake his worried expression despite having a stoic demeanor. And hoping to convince him.

"I know you are capable of such thing, Antoinette. But, you are about to embark on your career and in a foreign country! And you're all alone! And this companion of yours, can he be trusted? This is unacceptable, Antoinette! How can I expect good conduct if you are to be influenced by an impudent fellow! Don't even get me started on your drinking habits and how you tend to display such unruly behavior." Percival frantically stated while giving me a disapproving look, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

I can't keep up with how fast Percival's words throwing my way.

Oh well. Here we go again. Removing my arms on both of Percival's shoulders. I remained quiet. Thinking through all this. It wasn't easy for me. But I have to. I've worked my ass off to make me reach where I am right now. And I'm satisfied with it. Giving a tired look on Percival's way, "Percival. I'm not... who I was before anymore. I assure you I can exhibit the best behavior, and for your information, I don't mind being on my own. I don't want to be scrutinized, this isn't something I should be debating with you. We already discussed this months ago! Throwing my hands up, trying to prove a point. Hopefully, to convince Percival.

I really don't have the time now for pep talks.

My head _hurts._

I need some sleep.

And most of all, I'm hungry.

A drink won't be too bad.

_Beer?_

_Wine?_

_Pull yourself together, Antoinette._

Percival looks at me carefully out of the corner of his eye. The all too familiar look that has given me the feeling of being scrutinized all over again is irking me. Gritting my teeth, "Percival, as I said. Let me do this, okay? And besides, I can't be the only one you have to worry about. You have to watch over my grandparent's house while I'm away. You would not want anything to happen that would disappoint my grandparents, right?" Throwing a sly smile on his way.

Percival went silent.

_Okay good. Fucking finally._

"Well, this is it, Percival. I'll be seeing you soon. Let me know what happens while I'm gone, okay?" Fixing up my luggage and having to go through my bag for my passport and tickets again because I get paranoid. A lot.

Before going to the entrance, I looked over at Percival once again. Not going to lie, but I'm going to miss this old dude. He's been my father figure ever since. Even though he gets under my skin sometimes. Not unlike my _piece of shit of a -_

Focus Antoinette. _Not now._

I hugged Percival. He hugged me back.

"Antoinette, don't hesitate to contact me. Please do feel free to do so whenever you need my utmost guidance. Your Lola and Lolo would not be pleased with me if I were to forsake my duty on keeping an eye out for you." As he firmly hugs me.

"Of course, Percival. But keep it down a notch, okay? Can't. Breathe." As I desperately flail my arms around, trying to break free from him.

He chuckled.

Oh wow. Never heard this in a while. Percival soon broke away from the hug and looked at me with a sad and concerned expression.

"I trust you, Antoinette. Go along now, it would be unladylike for you to miss on your flight." Pushing me towards the entrance. This old man never ceases to amaze me.

I waved him goodbye. And finally went into the airport entrance.

Having to go through the checking of luggage and what not is so fucking tedious. Especially now that I'm currently waiting for my flight to board.

_Fuck._ I am in dire _need_ of sleep.

And my head hurts. _Damn._

Okay. Keep yourself awake, Antoinette.

Massaging my temples. I look around my surroundings.

People are looking through their phones.

Idle chit chat with their families.

Deciding what food to buy.

Making a quick run to the bathroom before the boarding of their respective flights.

Suddenly bored, I checked my phone. Going over to the Safari app to check over the news in Japan.

**_Economics_ **

_**Business** _

_**Sports** _

_**NOW OPEN IN KICHIJOJI: JAZZ JIN BAR** _

Oh yeah, it just dawned on me that Muhen just opened up his Jazz Club. Though, I don't have any clue as to where Kichijoji is located in Japan. I better contact him once I arrive. He'd kick my ass if I don't go over to his club. I then clicked the Jazz Club article, making a mental note on what to order once I get there. I also remembered how Muhen has been vexing me about a particular song that would definitely pique my interest. I had been anticipating this moment for years, and I can't contain my excitement any longer. Wishing time could run by fast at this moment.

I then backed out from the article, reminiscing my times with Muhen, from when I first met him here in the Philippines. He was on a business trip, planning how to expand his business and going international. I met him one time in a run-down bar. I was a complete train-wreck back then, long story short, he was one of the few people in my life who helped me overcome my drinking habits. Of course, Percival was there for me too.

Scrolling more for exciting news to pass the time, two articles have caught my attention.

_**WATCH NOW: The Ace Detective’s Comeback: Akechi Goro's recent interview. After a 3 month hiatus.** _

**_JUST IN: Do the ‘Phantom Thieves’ still exist?_ **

Huh.

_Phantom Thieves?_

How bizarre.

I clicked on the news article, curiosity getting the best of me. As I was about to read, I heard the passing paging announcement that my flight is about to board in 5 minutes. Seriously?

Heaving out a sigh, I then got up and picked up my luggage and personal belongings. Opening up my bag, checking to see if I have my passport and ticket. Okay good. It's all here.

Take deep breaths.

_Calm down._

Well. Alright then.

This is it, Antoinette.

You've been dying to pursue your dreams in Japan.

And here it is.

I'm ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning! (Please don't forget to read the warning)
> 
> don't worry it does not contain anything serious, but mentions of alcohol abuse (kinda); a lot of curses in general. 
> 
> I apologize in advance if some of these might trigger you all, but I promise things would get interesting since this what shapes my original characters into who and what they are. Thank you for reading!

_**[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626601/chapters/72772926#workskin) ** _

**_Hooded Figure - Mahogany Irises_ **

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Japan. We have just landed at Haneda International Airport. The time here is now 20 minutes past seven in the evening. Though we ask you to remain seated, please take care when you make your way to the overhead compartment. You may now use your electronic devices, and please refrain from talking to your phones since this may bother your neighbors. Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines, and enjoy your visit here to Japan. Thank you."

Antoinette woke up to the flight attendant's airline announcement. Startled, she then began to pick up her belongings while waiting for the plane to land. She peered through the window, amazed by how the glistening lights were surrounded in each of the airport buildings. The kind of sentiment that one is accustomed to, instantaneously having the urge to stroll around in the after-hours, cherishing the vicinities and whatnot. Ruminating about a couple of dilemmas in our whole existence, observing people meandering around the streets, stopping by in a shop that has piqued their curiosity. Reminiscing such matters has given her a sense of nostalgia. More often than not, the kind of escapades where Antoinette could drive around town in the middle of the night, exploring all the views that she gets to witness.

Smiling to herself, she relives the memories that have given her the objective to wander around Japan aimlessly. As she took a look around, the hustle and bustle of impatient people scurrying over towards the overhead compartment and doing the necessary actions in readying themselves to make a quick exit once the doors to the plane have been unlocked. The passengers' energetic aura is taking quite a toll on Antoinette, suddenly making her feel uneasy. Trying to calm her nerves, she began to take deep breaths.

"I'm not good at being surrounded by a lot of people all at once. How the fuck am I going to deal with my grandparents' business then?" Antoinette thought to herself, suddenly feeling somewhat vexed by the thought of it. Especially so when it comes to important meetings and such. Upon realizing this, she then pondered how she needs to work on her communication skills.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Antoinette also realized how she should have listened to Percival in the first place when he kept badgering her into mastering her way of interacting with people. Now that she's about to encounter professionals.

She notices how most passengers got up from their seats and inching their way closer to the exit. She decided to sit still and let most of the passengers take their leave. That way, she won't have to stand up and look like a complete moron while idly standing by, musing to herself. Noticing the pathway is not cramped, she got up and trudged her way across the aisle while exchanging a small smile with the flight stewardess along the way.

Reaching the exit, continuing to make her way towards the terminal arrival. She took in the surroundings before her, looking over to the right; airplanes were lined outside the enormous window. Looking for the immigration control section, noticing how the signs for directions are well organized. Antoinette heaved a sigh of relief; following a particular route is not her forte, especially when arriving in such a foreign country. Pleased with how her grandparents chose Japan to be the leading site of their venture. Unfortunately, she could not ascertain their opinions about why they decided to settle their means of living here.

Arriving at the assigned section, she then proceeded her way towards the passengers falling in line. Anticipating for her turn, she began to prepare the needed requirements. Antoinette has been to other countries, and going through this process has always made her feel quite apprehensive. Not that she's guilty about something. Antoinette tends to get pressured into thinking that each step's flow should be accomplished smoothly, with minimal flaws. And she also knows for a fact that this procedure may take a long while.

Trying her best not to scowl, she decided to distract herself by merely observing the people around her. Most of them are quietly making their way towards the section they needed to go to, while others hurry where the bus tickets are located. The airport is quite organized, and the directions are easy to follow. Shortly, realizing that she's the next one in line, presenting the requested documents while remaining in eye contact with the officer. Circumstances like these make her feel on edge, trying her hardest not to exude an aura of peevishness along the process.

Momentarily, the officer had approved the set of supporting documents Antoinette presented earlier. Sauntering towards the moving walkway, a lavish amount of enormous windows and sunflowers on a tiny box lined across the footpath. She recollects her suitcase, looking over to the screens projected on each conveyor belt, checking for the given airline and flight number. While she looms over towards the conveyor system, Antoinette grabs a magazine from a nearby rack; flipping through the pages, she figured there was a myriad of job offerings, current news that has been taking place for the past few hours or so, and whatnot. The magazine is filled with intricate designs; even if some texts were hard to make out, she could get the gist of what it is portraying for the people to read.

Come to think of it, she made a mental note to contact Percival as soon as she arrives in the apartment complex that her grandparents bought for her when she decided to take over from their business. Though she could not have the chance to go and visit Japan during the free time she had a few months ago. It's a good thing she knows that Muhen would come and pick her up from the airport.

Minutes pass by, she caught a glimpse of a suitcase she's quite accustomed to. Grabbing it and checking it, making sure she had filled out the necessary information from the papers' customs inspection unit.

"This process just gives me a fucking headache; I don't mind following the rules but damn, having to do this on an evening is quite strenuous." puffing and muttering complaints to herself. Antoinette had many more essential things that she needs to accomplish as soon as possible. Wishing how Percival was with her at the moment. He'd know what to do even if he could get a handful at times, with all his nagging.

The customs unit was tedious, but she remained composed despite the nagging headache that had instantly returned after hours of catching her sleep on the plane. She debated whether she'll have to take a rain check with Muhen and go home to her apartment complex. Or, suck it up, and let him pick her up and catch up together in his Jazz Club.

_Fuck it._

She settled on letting Muhen come pick her up.

She needs a drink anyway.

She **_has_** to.

Or she just might combust out of irritation and the growing anger she has been feeling ever since she started thinking about one thing that has always bothered her whole life. She just has to contact Percival whenever she gets home.

Whenever that might be.

Antoinette knew he'd be so infuriated with her as soon as he discovered what she has started to do.

But she can't help it. Having to think about one particular person that has completely ruined her life. The reason how it affected her and turned her into someone who she is right now. And with that, it makes her want to just consume alcohol until she no longer remembers what triggered her in the first place.

Dammit. I will never forgive that person.

Antoinette then quickly rushed over to buy a sim card for her to contact Muhen. Looking for his information on her phone, she then dialed his number, which he quickly picked up.

And so, they made the decision to catch up together. Muhen then took the initiative to quickly pick Antoinette up from the airport.

Picking on her nails, Antoinette will have to assess the consequences the next day. Hopefully, without having to make a ruckus in the Muhen's club, that is. You see, she isn't usually like this. She is the type of person who is always known to have a sane personality, makes sure to be one step ahead from solving the impending misfortunes she may have yet to come across in whatever impetuous actions she'd do.

Gathering her things, she then made her way outside to where passengers are either going over to their personal cars or commuting through a train. As she looks around her surroundings, she is left awe-struck by how Japan is intended to look like as it is. As she ogles more into the intricate designs from the surroundings that Japan has to offer for her.

"Oi, do you plan to stand idly by over there with your mouth hanging wide open for the poor people of Japan to witness your hot ass breathe or come over here so we could get to my club after eons of not catching up? Due to some rather mysterious disappearance, or might I say "ghosting" as to what the new generation claims to be the term nowadays." Muhen calls over to Antoinette with a hint of a condescending tone behind it, but he means well despite that. Snapping out from her stupor, she flicked off Muhen, who just gave her a look, and the most obnoxious laugh he could muster right after.

"Thank you for that jackass. Now people are staring after that stunt you just pulled. Now, are you going to be a bag of dicks over there, or do I have to haul ass right over to you to help me with these?" Antoinette rolled her eyes as she places her personal belongings into Muhen's trunk.

"Lighten up a little Antoinette! You must be yearning for a drink right now, huh?" Muhen walked over to Antoinette while throwing her that familiar look she's been accustomed to receiving by now. But then, he quickly averted his gaze to avoid vexing Antoinette even more as it is. Muhen could be a real jackass whenever he wanted to, but he is considerate to Antoinette's feelings. He knows what his limitations are, in other words, when to shut his trap.

"I apologize for-" Muhen was about to spew words of sincerity, but much to his dismay, Antoinette abrupted him by hearing her say words that caught him off guard.

"No, you're fine, Muhen. I know I'm not usually like this. I don't even know why I'm so aggravated at this point. All I'm longing for is ordering a favorite drink of mine from your club, or like whatever special drink that you could offer me, I don't hella know. But, all I can say is surprise me. Take my mind off of things that are bugging me for the past few months. And I know, before you give me that look once again, or give me a long ass fucking lecture. But, hear me out, I wanted to apologize for how I'm acting such a prissy bitch at this moment. As you may have noticed, I've been drowning with these thoughts that make me question my sanity day by day. And... I know you've done a lot for me Muhen, I would not be who I am today without you. And-"

Having enough of Antoinette's incessant babbling, Muhen promptly shut her up by placing his index finger upon her mouth.

"Hey, hey, shh. Calm down, okay? You're _FINE._ You don't have to apologize for anything, really. Even if you could get a real pain in the ass most of the goddamn time. No wonder Percival was so quick to accept your decision of staying here." Muhen stated with amusement laced in his words.

Grabbing Muhen's finger off of her lips, Antoinette shoved him off jokingly. Which, in turn, made them both laugh uproariously while earning a few glances from the people nearby. But, Antoinette does not care. All she could ever think about how lucky she is having someone by her side despite the many times she made countless outbursts in front of Muhen. He does not mind. He feels a special bond towards Antoinette in a way that made him remind of someone else in particular. And that specific someone who is nearly similar to what Antoinette has been going through ever since. Drinking wise, per se.

Finally arriving at his club, Antoinette was once again dumbfounded by the ambiance Kichijoji has to offer. With the shops scattered around the streets, she can't help stopping by that piques her particular interests. Earning a chuckle from Muhen as he saw how Antoinette was grinning from ear to ear. With the typical sparkle in her eyes that he has not seen for some time. One thing that amused him was when Antoinette stopped by a stationary store, picking up multicolored notebooks to bright colored pens. Kichijoji at night has been Antoinette's safe haven. How streetlights twinkled, illuminated from the streets to the stores' decorations, further encompassing Kichijoji in a relatively peaceful environment. Despite the hubbub of laughter and shouting from the people, it has given a tranquility haze that envelopes Antoinette's mind increasing her fondness towards the city.

As soon as Antoinette stepped foot inside Muhen's Jazz Club. She was quickly enveloped with the sweet lullaby of the singer's performing solo. And with the smell of beer, Antoinette has never felt at home in a long time. Shrouded with a sense of familiarity and having the urge to down a drink, Antoinette quickly left Muhen's side to sit by the table beside the piano. Making her way towards the table, not noticing a hooded figure who is languidly strolling their way towards the same direction Antoinette's situated in.

Too distracted by looking at her surroundings, only to notice a gloved hand gripping tightly in her shoulder. Shocked by its feeling, Antoinette's fight or flight came rushing in, which caused her to swiftly force their hand away from her shoulder. Giving them a glare, she's astounded by how their eyes resembled a somewhat reddish-brown hue color that made her knees buckle with such intensity their stare is giving off. Trying her best to not look intimated, she regained her stance.

"May I help you?"

"No. You're in my way. To save you from the impending embarrassment of your carelessness of not being alert to your surroundings. The chances of you clumsily bumping my way is high, and if I may suggest, you must look where you're going next time." The hooded figure said with discontent evident in his words.

"Excuse me, you don't tell me what to do. And, you don't have the right to make such orders. Now, can you maybe move out of my way then, if you please?" Antoinette scoffs while throwing them a mocking smile. The hooded figure made no intention to move aside. Antoinette then was forced to walk off in the opposite direction but then turned to face the hooded figure.

"I was not asking to be saved from the likes of you. A simple request of making me move aside isn't that hard after all." Throwing off yet another forced smile towards their way and stalking off to a table on the far back. Not having the chance to listen to what the hooded figure has to mumble out.

**"What a fucking brat."** The hooded figure can't help but feel displeased but at the same time taking an interest in the dauntless energy that Antoinette showed.

Antoinette watched the atypical hooded sauntering over the exit. Who the fucks comes inside a Jazz Club dressed in a hoodie and gloves? And to top it all off, wearing all black. Brushing off these thoughts, she tries her best not to judge someone's ensemble. As long as they won't cause a commotion in a place like this, she's rather content with it.

But, a certain feeling has been nagging her to keep a close eye on him. No, not like that. The type to just observe who they are. The mysterious aura that they generate has gone into Antoinette's mind and corrupting her thoughts. Images of red-brown like mahogany hue-colored irises had corrupted her mind. Once again, her sight landed on the hooded figure who seems to be having a rather serious discussion with Muhen.

Antoinette is determined how Muhen could be acquainted with them. Curious how Muhen isn't at all fazed by how uninterested and aggravated the hooded figure gave off towards him. No doubt caused by their little dispute a while back. Too preoccupied with the number of tumultuous thoughts that go into her pretty little mind, she was not able to notice the slight smirk he throws over Antoinette's direction. And right after, stepping towards the exit and into the darkness that camouflages their figure looming into the street.

Muhen came right after with Antoinette's drink in his hand.

"Hey, what's that?"

"A sake."

"Hmm, alright then."

Reaching over to grab the drink from Muhen but only to frown when he moved his hand away. Antoinette crossed her arms and eyebrows, giving him a look.

"First things first, I wanted to apologize for what happened with my customer a while back." Muhen looked over to Antoinette with an unfamiliar look evident behind his eyes that she could not decipher for the life of her.

"Oh. That. Hmm, you did not even bother to address the situation. I feel the love Muhen, I really do." Antoinette curtly stated. Not letting him acknowledge the fact that ever since the exchange with the hooded figure, she can't help but feel bothered, and yet the fervent stare behind their red-brown hue-colored irises had heat rising to her core. Squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head as if to visibly shake off her frivolous thoughts. Having enough with it, she made a gesture for her drink. Muhen then gave in, handing the glass slowly across the table. Shaking his head and chuckling as he witnessed Antoinette gulping down the shot in one go.

"Hey, don't just drink all of that at once! You're killing me here, Antoinette. But seriously, that person whom you come across with just now is actually a great guy. Rather intelligent, I must say, and I think he is around your age. Tell you what, the moment he comes back here, I'll introduce him properly towards you. And who knows, you might change your impression of him." Sending a wink towards Antoinette's way.

"I don't know what you're planning or what you're getting at Muhen. This better not bite me in the ass someday. But hey, I can't wait!" Holding up the now empty glass towards Muhen, indicating him to get another drink and shooting him a sardonic smile.

Rubbing his temples, he heaved out an obnoxious sigh, got up, and went off to get another drink.

"I fucking love you, Muhen!" Antoinette boisterously shouted over his way. Shaking his head and chuckling, waving his free hand in an up and down motion indicating that he acknowledges it.

As she takes in the club's ambiance and its perplexing designs. Her mind goes back to the hooded figure with mahogany-like irises that pierces through someone's soul. She feels her mind undergo a dopey state, once again shaking her head in hopes of getting rid of images of him invading her life, mind, and soul.

Does that even make sense?

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of the second chapter! I've been swamped with schoolworks, and ever since quarantine happened.. my school has been giving us tons of works to accomplish. But, this chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I hope you'll enjoy! Stay safe and take care of yourselves out there! :3


End file.
